


Habían pasado tres meses...

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beginnings, Español | Spanish, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock prueba una teoría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habían pasado tres meses...

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into Spanish by the amazing randomsociopath.
> 
> English version here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/587824

Habían pasado tres meses...  
Habían pasado tres meses, seis días, once horas con veintitrés minutos desde Sherlock había llegado a la conclusión de que no estaba solo enamorado de John Watson, sino también sexualmente atraído por él. En ese momento Sherlock había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba equivocado, a pesar de estar seguro de que él nunca estaba equivocado (bueno.. casi nunca), que era ridículo, que John no lo veía de esa manera y, posiblemente, era sólo un desequilibrio químico.

Nada de esto funcionó, por supuesto, y las cosas las cosas se estaban poniendo incómodas, hasta que dos meses, dos días, tres horas y hace once minutos atrás cuando John comenzó, obviamente, a coquetear con él. Luego las cosas se pusieron realmente incómodas. Sherlock corría, no literalmente, pero evitaba a John. Pasó más tiempo en su habitación, dejó la compañía de John, agarrando su túnica sobre sí mismo cuando una insinuación susurrada causó que las cosas fueran …. así aumentando. Y John estaba lleno de insinuaciones.

Durante las últimas tres semanas, cuatro días, cinco horas y diecisiete minutos Sherlock había tratado de decidir qué hacer con la situación. Francamente, estaba aterrorizado. Francamente, estaba seguro de que John iba a encontrar su terror divertido y eso, de nuevo, sólo empeoraba las cosas. Él en realidad empezó a pensar que había algo más que un coqueteo inofensivo pasando y que John lo estaba probando.

Llegando a la conclusión de que tenía que hacer algo Sherlock decidió coquetear un poco de sí mismo. Era algo en lo que él era bueno, algo que utiliza para obtener información sobre sus casos y algo que sabía que funcionaba un lujo en un cierto Dr. John Watson. Y así fue como pasó otros tres días catalogando todas las reacciones de John.

No fue difícil al final, de hecho se sentía … bien y las reacciones de John eran… bien, positivas parece un eufemismo.

Y así fue que el jueves a las 24:21, justo antes del almuerzo, Sherlock se levantó de su silla, se acercó a John y se desabrochó la chaqueta. Alrededor de una hora más tarde Sherlock ya no era conocido como ‘El Virgen’. John se aseguró de eso con un texto breve a Mycroft.


End file.
